1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles of apparel and more particularly pertains to a new breast pocket for sweatshirts and method of manufacturing for enhancing the usefulness of sweatshirts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The range of styles of articles of apparel is extremely broad. Yet, the ubiquitous sweatshirt seems to be present almost every wardrobe throughout the county. Sweatshirts serve as a means to convey messages if support for schools, churches, athletic teams, movies, philosophies, and a wide range of other concerns. Some of the various styles of sweatshirts include hand-warmer pockets positioned on the front of the garment adjacent to the stomach of the user.
The use of pockets in articles of apparel is known in the prior art. Illustrative examples include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,064; U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,681; U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,914; U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,541; U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,059; U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,131; U.S. Pat. No. 2,058,801; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,860.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a pocket which provides a secure means of storage for user accessories, without detracting from logos, indicia, graphics, or general aesthetics of an article of apparel.